Etoile
by MiissRed
Summary: Il n'y a plus que cette petite lumière là-bas, à des milliers de kilomètres, voire des millions. Je l'observe et je me plonge dans mes pensées. /!\ REFERENCE A UM 16, si vous l'avez pas encore regardé, bah cliquez pas vous allez vous spoiler non mais !


_**Etoile.**_

Il parait qu'une étoile est peut-être déjà morte à l'heure où nous la regardons. La lumière qu'elle émet parcourt des milliers, voire des millions de kilomètres avant d'atteindre nos yeux.

Peut-être alors est-ce une étoile morte que je vois dans le ciel à cet instant. Peut-être ne vit-elle que ces derniers instants avant de mourir.

Cette fatalité me rappelle une autre fatalité.

La mienne.

Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? Qu'ai-je fait pour que tout dérape de cette façon ?

Je voulais juste faire passer mon message, instruire ces cons qui n'y connaissent rien au cinéma. Je voulais juste supprimer ceux qui ne voulaient plus apprendre, qui ne se fiaient qu'au dernier blockbuster qui sortait et qui se foutait littéralement de la gueule des gens. Quand comprendront-ils qu'ils investissent dans un cinéma de consommation ?

Trop cons. Trop ignorants. Trop naïfs.

Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, tous autant qu'ils sont ! Ils ne comprendront jamais. Et je ne pourrais jamais leur délivrer mon message.

Le regard triste, je fixe toujours cette étoile. Belle lumière qui me raccroche un peu plus à la vie. Il faut peut-être que je survive, juste pour pouvoir continuer à propager mon message, juste pour que le monde comprenne mieux. Au lieu d'écouter le message déformé de mon crétin d'ex assistant.

Je n'avais plus que lui. Plus que ce con pour aimer le cinéma autant que moi. Max s'est foutu une balle dans le crâne. Pourquoi ?

Je pensais qu'avec un peu de chance, j'avais pu transmettre ma passion. Que j'avais rencontré un homme qui avait compris, qui ne me jugeais pas, qui ne faisait qu'écouter et comprendre.

Et il s'est tiré une balle dans le crâne.

Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ? Pourquoi j'ai mal ?

Le regret ? La tristesse ? L'horrible blessure d'une trahison ?

J'avais passé ma vie à ne rien regretter, à ne rien ressentir d'autre que de la colère contre cette société merdique qui ne passait son temps qu'à dépenser leur argent dans des films sans fond, sans profondeur. Après le commissaire, plus rien n'aurait du m'arrêter.

Plus rien.

Ma gorge me serre à nouveau quand je sens que le corps de Théo est toujours là, à mes pieds. Je revois le petit corps sans vie sur le sol, le crâne défoncé et le sang coulant sur la terre. Les yeux grands ouvert, ceux-là même qui s'étaient allumés d'une étincelle de joie en comprenant le sens du film. En comprenant ce que je faisais.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que c'était une métaphore sur la propre portée de mon message. Il mourrait.

Tout autour de moi mourait et généralement à cause de moi. Pourquoi j'avais alors cette horrible impression que j'étais frappé de cette malédiction qui me privait de toutes les personnes que j'appréciais ?

Je perdais le contrôle de tout, j'aurais du le voir venir en observant la violence de l'autre crétin quand il a tué pour la première fois. Il l'avait quand même buté à mains nues et c'est pas commun. Le fait qu'il ne veuille laisser aucuns témoins auraient du être une autre sonnette d'alarme. Je me sentais déjà mal mais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas arrêter ? J'ai été con. Con de le laisser venir avec moi.

L'élève a dépassé le maître mais un peu trop tôt, et certainement pas avec la même vision des choses.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai foiré ?

Je prends une grande respiration, j'ai mal au torse comme jamais. Je cris. Je hurle. Toute la colère que je ressens sort d'un coup. Toute l'horreur. Toute la douleur autant physique que psychologique.

Je craque. Je n'en peux plus. J'aimerais que quelqu'un passe dans ce coin paumé de la France. J'aimerais que quelqu'un vienne me sauver ou juste... ou juste que le corps de Théo ne pourrisse pas sur ce champ. Qu'il soit bien quand il retrouvera ses parents.

La douleur dans ma gorge se fait un peu plus vive.

Il n'aura même pas la chance de pouvoir voir ce film ou de lire. Il n'aura pas la chance de développer ses capacités, son imagination. Il n'aura même pas la chance de voir son putain de Fast and Furious.

« -POURQUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? »

Pourquoi n'a-t-il même pas la chance de grandir ? Pourquoi ai-je échoué ? Pourquoi ai-je accepté de prendre ce sombre imbécile sous mon aile ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça se passe comme ça ?

Je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Alors c'est ça ? C'est juste de la tristesse ? C'est juste... je n'aurais jamais dû pleurer. Jamais. J'étais le plus, j'étais celui qui donnait les leçons. Et tout dérape, tout s'inverse. Je ne suis plus qu'une ombre au milieu de ce décor sombre.

Le silence, une nuit étoilée, l'air frais de la campagne et cette douleur vive ne me rappelaient que la triste situation dans laquelle je m'étais mis. Ne faisaient que me rappeler à quel point j'étais tombé de haut. A quel point j'étais devenu faible. A quel point j'avais cru en un rêve. Le rêve de pouvoir éduquer ces imbéciles autour de moi mais un rêve qui s'était cassé la gueule comme jamais.

Je pensais que j'allais mourir dignement, pour mon cinéma. Ou face au commissaire. Et je suis là, dans un champ, regardant cette étoile comme si elle pouvait encore me sauver.

Comme si un miracle pouvait arriver. Comme si... Comme si elle pouvait me rendre la vie. Rendre la vie à Théo. A Max. Comme si elle pouvait arrêter un homme qui tuait pour un mauvais message, un message qu'il aurait déformé. Mon message qu'il n'a fait que pervertir.

Je me déteste.

Je regrette.

Je souffre.

Je pleure.

Je me hais.

Je regarde encore cette étoile. Cette lumière hypnotisante. Cette lumière qui m'apaise doucement. Cette lumière vive sur laquelle je finis par concentrer toute mon attention.

Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, juste que mon message se perde.

Et ce soir, je n'ai plus aucuns espoirs pour lui.

La lumière que je fixe s'assombrit alors doucement. Et sous mes yeux je vois une étoile mourir.

Comme je sens la vie me quitter dans un dernier souffle.

* * *

 _ **Bonjour/ Bonsoir :3**_

 _ **J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu(e)s et désolée s'il reste encore des fautes, je suis jamais assez réveillée pour ce genre de truc x)  
**_

 _ **Evidemment les personnages qui apparaissent dans cet OS ne m'appartiennent pas et si cette histoire dérange, je la supprimerai directement ^^**_

 _ **Donc je ne vois plus trop ce que j'ai à dire à part continuez à lire, à écrire et à imaginer de magnifiques fanfictions (ou romans, vous faites ce que vous voulez xD ) !**_

 _ **A plus !**_


End file.
